iPod Shuffle Fun
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: You thought you'd seen that last of the shuffling of the songs? Nope, sorry, too bad. Neo the Saiyan angel tries her hand at D/S drabbles...or, at least, what she thinks are D/S drabbles. 10 stories written during 10 songs, D/S involved, blah blah blah.


_I figured that since the craze had finally finished, I might as well try. As you can see, not as good as the other ones. But hey, it's what the shuffle chose. Hope you guys don't hate it too much. And even if you do, that's what flaming is for. Get some sort of enjoyment out of this, people._

* * *

1. **Best of You**-Foo Fighters

Shego had gotten tired of being the stabilizing force for her dysfunctional family. No parents, a delusional big brother, a self-absorbed younger brother, and hyperactive younger twin brothers. It was too much neediness for a girl like her to take. She just wanted to be free.

After getting her degree, she realized that she had to leave right then and there to accomplish that or be sucked in again. So she grabbed her things and left.

Traveling around, doing as she pleased was fine, but she wanted to be somewhere that she had a purpose of sorts. No neediness, just something to do. That's when she saw the idiot posting fliers on light posts. A big, blue idiot actually posting 'Sidekick Wanted for an Evil Genius' posters in public. Well, at least it wouldn't be boring.

* * *

2. **Heaven**- DJ Sammy & Yanou featuring Do

The wedding of their first-born child. It was an event of celebration, and of nostalgia. How long ago had it been since they had done this same thing? The bride was gorgeous, as his bride was and still is, and his son was nervous, fidgety, like he was afraid it would all disappear.

Drakken chuckled a little. He had been the same way. He was so afraid that Shego would back out, claim it was a joke, remember their failures and leave for good.

But now it had been 30 years.

Happy times, sad times, they'd been together through all of it. And it was just dandy for Drakken. Because to him, this is what heaven was like.

* * *

3. **Every Heart**-BoA

"What kind of movie is this?" Shego complained as she grabbed for the bowl of popcorn.

"It's a foreign movie. You know, from Japan or one of those other countries over there," Drakken replied, handing her the popcorn.

"You would think they would translate it, but noooo. Of course, it all has to be in the original language. What is that, Chinese?" She shoved a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Could be Greek for all I know," Drakken muttered. After a few minutes of watching the random drama unfold, not understanding a word, a scene involving cherry blossoms came on the screen. This gave Shego an idea. She let an evil smirk come to her face.

"Hey, Doc, I just thought of a way that we could enjoy the movie a whole lot better."

"Figure out how to get the subtitles working?" he asked. A few seconds later, he didn't remember about the movie anymore because he was too focused on the kiss.

* * *

4. **Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny**- Lemon Demon

Drakken and Shego had gone on a rampage in the middle of Tokyo. Just because. It was a load of fun. That was spoiled when other villains got involved. Dementor was first, trying to prove that he was the better mad scientist.

"He just has the same gimmick, doesn't he?" Shego rolled her eyes as she saw the giant fire ants stampede the streets.

Then DNAmy came with her hybrid creatures in an attempt to get her hands on top-secret Cuddle Buddies. A few blasts from the hover craft got them to scatter.

Kim Possible eventually showed up, but she was defeated by several angry villains. Not even noticing her, everyone continued their fight for dominance in the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

5. **Iris**- Goo Goo Dolls

All Drakken could think about at night was Shego. Ever since the Lorwardians had invaded, he had realized how important she was to him. She was his strength, his reason to keep living. She stuck by him, supported him in her own weird way. And he knew that he loved her

Shego couldn't stop thinking about Drakken. When the Lorwardians had taken him, she had been scared. An odd feeling that she didn't like and didn't feel often. So when she felt it then, she knew she had to save him. And now…now she didn't ever want him to disappear like that again. He was a constant in her life, something that, no matter what happened, would always be right there for her. And she wouldn't give it up for the world.

Someday, they both thought, they would tell the other one how they felt. But for now, they would just enjoy having the other to depend on.

* * *

6. **Left Out**- Shinedown

They all laughed at him. Mocked him, told him he was a freak without a future. Drew Lipsky was a pathetic man with big dreams in his head and epic failures under his belt. All of them, James Possible, Chen, Ramesh…they all thought he was destined to live and die a failure. He would show them. He would conquer them all, _force_ them to recognize his genius.

But plan after plan, failure after failure. It could get a guy down into the deepest depths of despair. He, however, had something that gave him hope of winning every time.

She wasn't nice, enthusiastic, or even listened to him much. But she was there, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

7. **Ready to Die**- Andrew W.K.

It hadn't taken much after what happened to Shego to drive Drakken over the edge. One more laugh from James was the last one he had as he suddenly found a large hole in his head from Drakken's laser pistol.

All over the convention, people were screaming, trying to dodge the psychotic blue man with the murderous intent. But everywhere bodies laid, torn asunder by the rampaging man.

"You thought you could take it all from me?! YOU THOUGHT WRONG!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Drakken laughed. He pulled out a large bomb from his backpack and pulled the trigger.

The mushroom cloud could be seen from 50 miles away.

* * *

8. **The Diary of Jane**- Breaking Benjamin

Shego was down to her last nerve with boyfriends and dating. Jock after jock, jerk after jerk. She was ready to give it all up when Drakken asked her out. Oh yes, that made her day. She made sure to torture him on their dates, degrade him as she herself felt degraded by the men that supposedly had loved her.

But each time, he came back.

After the fifth date that involved apples filled with razors, she had to ask.

"Why keep trying?"

He smiled and said, "Because I love you. That's all the reason I need."

* * *

9. **Miss Murder**- AFI

They had killed Shego. Right in front of him. They were remorseful. Of course they were. Stupid teenage brats actually thought that an apology would fix everything. He would show them.

They didn't suspect much of anything when they walked into his lab. Just a few hissy fits from a crazed blue man. What they didn't expect to find was a dimensional manipulator. Drakken activated it, controlled it, and forced them into his nightmare.

It only worked in a limited area, but that was all he wanted. They were screaming, tearing out their eyes and at their skin at what he was forcing them to see, feel, taste, smell. He just laughed, a hollow, evil laugh that would have given Shego goosebumps.

* * *

10. **Breaking the Habit**- Linkin Park

Shego wasn't leaving him because she hated him. Heck, he was the best (if weirdest and silliest) boss she had ever had. But things needed to change. That became obvious after the Little Diablo incident. They depended too much on each other, especially Drakken on Shego. So she decided to leave him there, trying to break the addiction.

It was harder than she thought it would be. She kept herself occupied by going to spas, getting manicures and pedicures. But her mind kept wandering back to Drakken, how he was doing, if he was okay, and she just kept going to the spas to try to get it out of her system.

When the teenage heroine and her dopy sidekick had told her of Drakken's escape, though, she was quick to leave and find him again. It was too much of a habit to break.

* * *

_Now do you guys understand why I don't usually write D/S and other canon? I'm not even sure these qualify as drabbles. Heck, the only thing that makes them Drakken and Shego is the fact that their names are mentioned. And two of them are about Shego's death. Meh...I really need to work on this sorta thing. And do they even make sense? No, they don't. I wish I could edit them, but the challenge says no...at least, as far as I know the challenge says no._

_ My least favorite is 'Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny'. I do like the 'Breaking the Habit' one, though.  
_


End file.
